


Mon cher professeur

by CleoNut



Category: Carat (Japan Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoNut/pseuds/CleoNut
Summary: A very short story about these two
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 6





	Mon cher professeur

I met him one summer afternoon while I was attending French class. I was staring at the window completely distracted when I heard a loud bang in front of me. And when I turned around, I saw the serious face of our new teacher. His brown eyes, framed by a pair of silver glasses, watched me intently, as if reading my soul. I remember the heat that flooded my cheeks and my heart racing so fast that I thought it would flee through my mouth

—Anything interesting you want to share with us, Mr. Choi? —He said, with a smile on his lips

I always was a rude and confident boy despite my good califications on school, and I used to respond with absolute confidence to those teachers who tried to intimidate me. However, that day, for the first time in my life, I didn't know what to say. My mouth opened but nothing came out of it as my brain was completely lost in his beautiful cherry lips. Professeur Yoon observed me for a few seconds (which lasted forever for me) before speaking again.

—We'll get along very well —he said.

He smiled and winked. Then, he continued with the lesson. I felt my ears turn red and hot, and I hated him from the bottom of my soul! But since then, and for some unknown reason, French lessons have become my favorite class.


End file.
